1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid dispensers and is directed more particularly to a correction fluid dispenser for correcting typewriter mistakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Correction of typing errors is frequently accomplished by an operator dabbing onto the typed page a white liquid substance by means of a brush taken from a bottle of the substance. Upon drying of the substance over the typing error, the correct typing entry is made on the dried layer of white substance, or correction fluid.
Correction fluid dispensers, of a pencil or pen type, have been used, but generally unsatisfactorily. Such devices usually have internally a spring-biased plunger which closes the discharge orifice of the device to prevent drying of the correction fluid reservoir. Pressure applied to the point of the device operates to push the plunger back into the device and clear off the discharge orifice to permit flow of correction fluid therethrough. A problem that has persisted lies in the fact that a forceful spring bias is required to maintain the plunger in an orifice-blocking position tight and secure enough to prevent drying of the fluid. On the other hand, for proper functioning of the device, it is important that the orifice be cleared by very light pressure upon the point. The latter is a desirable feature because it often happens that the only backing, or support, for the paper during a correction operation is the hand of the operator.
Thus, constructions given to security of the fluid are usually too difficult to operate, while those that are easy to operate suffer from drying of the fluid reservoir.